Mugetsu the Marvelous
by MBlasterXD
Summary: After Ichigo used Mugetsu, he was transported into the world of DC. There he will become the legendary Mugetsu and will make friends in the big leagues. Also there will be a multi-dimensional rock band. Enjoy! Rated T for violence and to be safe. IchiRuki GrimmNel UlquiHime. On hold for now, will be continued when completely written.
1. Prologue

The wind was howling, spiraling helter skelter in every direction. Trees shook as if their lives depended on it. Their leaves were flying of their branches in the hurricane of pure power. Rocks became airborne as well as any unlucky passerby animal. At the center of this powerful wind surge was a battle between two transcendent beings. One of them wore pure white, with a small stone in his chest. He had long brown hair, a muscular build and butterfly wings sprouting from his back. His name was Sosuke Aizen. Opposite him, there was a man. He was roughly about fifteen, he had long flowing black hair, bandages all over his body and on the lower half of his face. On his right side, he had a black katana with massive energy flows covering it. On his body was a torn Shihaksho. He was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"It ends here Aizen!" Ichigo yelled at the abomination of a man.

"We'll see about that, I have the power to be God. You are just a mere substitute." Aizen countered.

Ichigo lifted his right hand; wielding his power-charged zanpakuto, he yelled at the top of his lunges... "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A massive beam of dark energy was sent straight at the traitor, Aizen. Not even he, an evolved reaper with the power of god could dodge or counter the force of the attack.

When the smoke from the attack cleared, it was obvious that Aizen was no longer there. Instead, there was the Hogyoku. There was a slight problem, Ichigo was going to lose his powers and then eventually die. He had reverted back to his usual looks; orange hair, no bandages and his Bankai outfit.

"I-Ichigo..!" A voice screamed. This was recognized as Orihime Inoue, one of Ichigo's closest friends. She had the power to reject, whether it be heal, protect or delete.

Five figures approached the orange haired Soul Reaper. Ichigo couldn't see them clearly, but he knew who they were. Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Orihime. However, before he could greet them he collapsed on the ground and started to de-materialize into spirit particles.

Before he was all gone he said, "Please take care of my sisters. And sorry that I can't be here anymore... Bye!"Just before he was completely gone, Urahara gave Ichigo his body back, so that he would die along with his body. It was the end of Ichigo's world...

Or so he thought!

 **Well, this is the Prologue of something I made, the real story will come soon. So please look forward to that!**


	2. Lights in the sky

The sky was dark blue with piercing stars shining above. The Crescent moon was as sharp as a dagger, and the breeze was a cool, refreshing chill. Everything was peaceful in the city of Metropolis, no crimes, no disturbances and no loud noises. Everything was perfect for a certain Clark Kent- A.K.A Superman, who was on a walk around metropolis park with Lois Lane.

Then... A sudden shaking sensation occurred. Then a bright rectangular light appeared in the sky. Out of the light, came a spark, it was headed for a nearby field.

"Clark, what is it?" Asked a scared Lois.

"I don't know, but the power of this thing is meta-human level... maybe even higher". Clark replied. He couldn't so all Superman on the strange spark, that's all thanks to the crowd which had gathered to see the lights in the sky.

The next thing everyone saw, was the lights disappearing from existence.

Ichigo' POV

I woke up in a world of pain... to only realize I was in the middle of a massive crater. I stood up and walked out of it, only to see that I was in some field. Why was I there? How come my power hasn't gone... and is more powerful? What about my friends? All those questions span around my head at once. It was then I decided to run away from the crater to a city. I read the sign, it was in English. Luckily for me, I was almost fluent in it. I just couldn't pronounce names properly.

"So, this is Metropolis?" I said in English, I didn't have a heavy accent when I spoke, so it kinda sounded like a British accent.

Since it was night, I decided to find a place to stay. Since Urahara forced me into my body, I had like a few thousand yen... Then it struck me like a lightning bolt! They might not use my currency.

So I went over to a very tall, well built man in suit, with combed-back hair and glasses. He was accompanied by a lady who was wearing some very formal clothes.

"Um, excuse me. I just wanted to ask what the currency is here." I asked, trying not to say that I was from a different dimension.

"Oh, you must be new here. The currency here is the dollar, you can exchange money at the travel agent's over there" The man pointed to a small shop.

I was so relieved. "Thank you sir!" I said. Gratitude clear in my voice. So I headed off to exchange my money.

-Timeskip, no one's POV-

It was morning at the apartment where Ichgio resided. The previous night, he had exchanged his yen for dollars and had enough to buy a small apartment. Overnight, Ichigo accidentally discovered that his mindscape was back to normal. Shiro was there and so was... Tensa Zangetsu! Tensa then taught Ichigo how to change into his Final Getsuga Tensho forme. Mugetsu.

Ichigo was walking out of his apartment and into the street, when he heard someone screaming for help.

The first thing Ichigo did, was run into allyway, summon Tensa Zangetsu and then change into Mugetsu. As he ran to the noise, his long black hair and bandages were flowing behind him. He was Sunpo-ing through the sky.

When he got there, he saw a woman being abused by an armed thug. So Ichigo let off a tiny bit of his reiatsu, and he forced the thug to the ground. He then shunpo-ed to the woman and asked her if she was ok.

"Y-yes sir. Thank you for stopping him!" The woman could barley speak, she was in so much shock.

"Hey you!" Mugetsu/Ichigo growled at the thug. "What were you going to do to her?"

The thug was visibly shaking at the words this mysterious man said, his appearance read power, his presence read power and his eyes... those eyes were what freaked him out the most. Young, yet they had seen war.

Sick of waiting for a response, Ichigo walked over to the man and flicked him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Ichigo then picked up the lady and sunpo-ed over to her house.

"Thank you for saving my life... that thug would've done something horrible to me if you weren't there! Before you go, who are you?" The woman asked.

"I," Ichigo thought for a while about what to say, "am Mugetsu!"

And with that, Ichigo took off into the sky and disappeared from sight.

 **What do you think? I know it was short, but I decided to post the prologue and write this as well. More chapters are coming soon!**

-MBlasterXD


	3. Exposed

It had been two years since Ichigo was thrust into a new dimension. He had lived in a small apartment for two years, only to move out another year later. During his time there, he had studied superheroes and meta-humans. The new house he had recently bought was a small house in the outskirts of Metropolis. He had only made one appearance as Mugetsu, so his existence was claimed false.

Ichigo looked out of his window and saw another robbery, he didn't interfere because Superman was there. In order to make a living for himself and get enough money, Ichigo had become a writer. The book he wrote was called 'Adventures Of A Death God', it was a huge success! He'd even formed a band called Zanpakuto Rockers. Of course he sang and played bass, and his face was covered by a lot of makeup as well as spraying his hair white in honor of Toshiro.

"Just another day in the city!" He sighed.

Later that night, Ichigo ventured into the city centre and climbed to the top of a tall skyscraper. There he had a better view of everything including the sky, beautiful stars and full moon. The moon reminded himself of Zangetsu… Or Tensa, because the Old Man was long gone.

Looking down, he noticed a gang putting explosives around the Daily Planet building, he quickly summoned Tensa and changed into Mugetsu. He jumped from building to building, then he leaped to where the leader was going to detonate the explosives.

In a blink of an eye, the leader was sent flying backwards into another building, leaving a huge dent as well. Ichigo, then picked up the dropped detonation button and burned it out with his reiatsu. The gang members fled when they saw this man… The mythical Mugetsu. However, without Ichigo knowing, someone was filming the whole event. Mugetsu/Ichigo disappeared in a shunpo for the night.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Was all Ichigo heard that morning at 7am. Yawing, he woke up, turned off his alarm and picked up the TV remote.

"As you can clearly see, this man flicked the leader of a terrorist gang into a wall and left a huge dent in the process, this man's true identity or his name is still unknown. Most people claim that he is the rumoured 'Mugetsu', whereas most argue and say this was faked. Well, they'd be wrong! Reporter from the Daily Planet, Lois Lane filmed the entire incident. The man in question wields a long black daito, wears a black kimono, black hakama, white sash and has bandages all over, some covering the bottom half of his face."

"Oh no…" Ichigo was so annoyed that he didn't notice that someone was filming… That did it, after band practice, he was going to train harder… Heck, maybe even build a multi-terrain training ground under his house; just like Urahara's.

Away from Metropolis, Gotham to be precise. A man in a black outfit, black cowl and black cape was also watching the news about 'Mugetsu'. He and Nightwing seemed interested in the man, whereas, Robin and Batgirl were questioning if the new guy was a threat or not.

"Alfred, what do we know about the 'Mugetsu' rumor?" Batman called to his butler.

"I will check… It seems this man has immense strength and knows who to wield such a dangerous weapon." The butler replied.

"Okay, thanks… Can you make a file on him?" The Dark Knight asked.

"On it right now sir!"

Name: Mugetsu

Real name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Eye color: brown

Hair color: Black

Hairstyle: Long and messy

Powers: Super strength, high jumping, skilled swordsmanship, flight, super speed, energy manipulation and can fire energy out of his daito.

Race: Unknown

"Thank you Alfred." Batman said after analyzing the file.

Back to Ichigo in Metropolis, he was still annoyed with himself that his 'hero' was exposed. But then again, he lived to protect so it wasn't a bad thing. Afterall his name did mean 'Number one Guardian'. And he kept his name and used it well.

Once he was done writing another series of 'Adventures of a Death God', he sent it to the publisher. Within a minute of it being published, he was already $6,305 richer!

Band practice wasn't bad either, him and his band had made $50 each after a producer sold some of their songs. (Some are real songs, but I think Ichigo should've made them) Their songs include: Don't Fear The Reaper, Eye Of The Tiger and True Faith (Fitting songs, I know!). He had enough money to invest in a training ground under his house. Heck, he even had enough to buy punching bags and treadmills.

A few days later and Ichigo's band were No.1! His book was also No.1 best seller, and his training ground was finished. He would train and train every day for 10 hours straight. Then he would have a short break and patrol the city. Then he would sleep.

His muscles were noticeably larger than before and his hair was a spiky orange mane. He had a few piercings on his left ear and a tattoo of his shikai on his right arm. He looked (In my terms) 'cool', strong and like a fitting rockstar.

All of that changed when he turned into Mugetsu!

 **Did you enjoy? I will also be posting some of my other stories as well. Thank you for your support!**


	4. Big Leagues

"And Superman saves the day again.. Blah… Blah… Heros.. Blah… League… Mugetsu…"

This was what Ichigo woke up to. The TV was left on overnight, so when he woke up, all he heard were those words. Why did they have to mention 'Mugetsu'? Of all people, couldn't it have been the Flash or Green Lantern? Ichigo just didn't know.

"Man, my head hurts! They always talk about me as if I'm some sort of 'GOD'." Ichigo sighed. Then he noticed the clock, "Damn! I'm late for band practice!" And with that, Ichigo picked up his bass guitar and some song lyrics he had written, he shunpo-ed off to the studio.

"Ichigo! You're late by ten minutes, do you have anything to say for yourself?" This was his manager speaking "Anyway, we have a gig in an hour, so get changed as quickly as you can."

So Ichigo practically ran to the dressing room, he met his band members. They were Peter, Lelouch, Edward and Max; one was the lead guitarist, the other was rhythm. Then there was the keyboardist and the drummer. (They are Spider-Man, Max Steel, Zero and Fullmetal).

"Yo, Ichi! What took ya so long?" Edward asked. He was the shortest in the group, yet the loudest when it came to the drums.

"Yeah, we were worried about you, I almost went turbo to find you." The next voice was Max, he was the technical wizard of the group, and the keyboard player. The synth he could produce sounded sort of sci-fi.

"The show must go on, quickly Ichigo, here's your stage costume." Lelouch handed Ichigo his make up, costume and hair spray. Lelouch was the rhythm guitarist, he could match any beat and play a perfect, hypnotising background guitar.

"I know, my alarm clock didn't go off. And I left my TV turned on overnight…" Ichigo explained. His voice was apologetic… But he played the aggressive bass, they key to the band's success, were the heavy basslines. "I have a new song we can perform as an encore."

"That sounds awesome! My Spidey senses tell me that we will ROCK!" Peter replied. The lead guitarist of the group was very energetic and could play piercing guitar riffs, that caught you in a web of enjoyment.

Once everyone was ready, they all got their respective instruments and walked onto the stage. The audience was huge, every person either loved the band or were intrigued by their mysterious makeup and costumes.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Ichigo screamed… The audience screamed even louder. And with that, the band started playing Don't Fear The Reaper and True Faith. They were even asked to do an encore, so they played a new song called Paranoid. It was a huge success!

Everyone was so disappointed when the band had finished for the night.

Back at Ichigo's house, he was in this training ground. Punching through the punch bags… They were filled with metal. He was thinking about his band and how they 'rocked'. He was also thinking about the crime rates in Metropolis.

However, Ichigo was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the tell tales signs of a robbery! Sirens, gunshot and screaming. So he summoned Tensa and changed into Mugetsu.

Meanwhile, in the Justice League Watchtower. The Justice League were studying the new hero, Mugetsu. They were wondering if he would accept their offer in letting him join them.

"He is young, however he is strong. If you at his eyes, you can tell that this man has seen the horrors of war." J'onn told the league. "It may be true that he is still a boy, but he clearly has what it takes to save the world and protect."

"So what is our decision, do we let him join?" This time it was Superman speaking. "After all, he could just be 17 or 19. Do we really want to risk the safety of him?"

"There is that, yet we see bravery and honor in him. Though he is is a complete mystery, he would be a good addition to the team." Said Batman.

"You are forgetting the newly formed team of younger heros. He could be their leader. He is clearly smart and has what it takes." Red Tornado made a valid point. He could join the team and help them to become stronger.

And so the entire Justice League set off to find Mugetsu, who was fighting an armed robber. Mugetsu then proceeded to do his trademark 'flick into a wall' technique. The damage was severe, even though he was clearly holding back. The robber was left unconscious.

The Leaguer's approached Mugetsu. Some were shaking slightly at the pure power he emitted, others were ready to attack if needs be. There were others who were emotionless and neutral to his intimidating looks.

Superman walked over to Ichigo/Mugetsu. "Mugetsu, we have taken it upon ourselves to invite you into the Justice League. If you accept, we will keep your identity safe, and we will let you lead the newly formed 'Young Justice' team. If you accept, please meet us at Mount Justice tomorrow"

"I accept, Superman." Was all Mugetsu said before disappearing into a sunpo. His tone sent shivers down the Man of Steel's spine. He had such a respectful, commanding voice.

When Ichigo got home that night, he was so tired. He was also looking forward to working with a younger generation of heroes. Laying on his bed, listening to music; the only thing he could do was think… thinking of what was come come.

In the Batcave, everything was quiet. It was a calming silence. Robin was sparring with Batgirl, Nightwing was listening to what Batman had to say about Mugetsu and how he was joining the League. When word got out in the Batcave, Robin and Batgirl were excited about getting a leader on their team.

The following morning, Ichigo was on his way to the dojo to teach some kids kendo, when he was a newspaper stand. He picked up a newspaper and was flabbergasted at what he saw! There was a picture of him as Mugetsu and around the picture was the word 'Leaguer?'. This annoyed him, word got around so fast in this dimension.

It reminded him of how he met his band, they were all from different dimensions. He came across all of them when he was working on a way to get back to his home dimension, when he accidentally sucked out: Lelouch Vi Britannia, Maxwell Mcgrath, Peter Parker and Edward Elric. All of which had some strange power and enjoyed protecting and were passionate about music. Then the Zanpakuto Rockers were born!

After he was done at the dojo, Ichigo changed into Mugetsu and didn't summon Tensa. Instead, he shunpo-ed over to to Star City in order to get to Mount Justice. When he arrived, he was greeted by Batman and Black Canary. They showed him in and he hid behind a door until he was called in.

"You are to receive a leader for the team." Red Tornado's monotone voice explained.

"Aww, thats so uncool, we have to have the adult version of a babysitter?" Kid Flash complained.

"I would enjoy meeting the guy, who is he anyway?" Aqualad asked.

"Recognised 17 Mugetsu!" The automatic voice from the gat was heard.

"That, Aqualad, would be me!" A powerful, young and scary voice came out of the shadows. The man was clearly Mugetsu, the mysterious new hero.

"Oh. My. God! IT'S MUGETSU!" Everyone, apart from Superboy and Miss Martian yelled at the figure in front of them.

"So, I'm known? It's an honor" The now identified Mugetsu said.

 **Well, here's another chapter! Thanks for over 1k views in a week, and for the support you have shown. You guys are my motivation!**


	5. Training

"Who is Mugetsu?" This 'shocking' question was asked by Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Come one! How do you not know about the legendary Mugetsu?" Kid Flash was steaming with fury. How could someone not know Mugetsu? That was all the speedster was thinking about.

Ichigo/Mugetsu decided to break up the fight about him. "Now, now; you shouldn't fight amongst yourselves… Kid Flash. It's really okay if you two haven't heard of me, I am a new hero from Metropolis."

That seemed to calm them down a lot. Miss Martian was upset that she didn't know the name of someone who was obviously important. Whereas Superboy just wanted to test his strength; sure he looked intimidating, but surely he couldn't be as strong as Superman's clone. Could he? Little did he know, Mugetsu was a transcendent being and was as strong as 100 Supermen!

"Anyway, if you're our leader, what is our mission?" Robin asked. Unfortunately for him, Mugetsu's answer wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Mission? You haven't even trained yet! I will be leading your training for today." Ichigo then pulled out a green and white striped bucket hat out of nowhere and put it on his head. "Your objection is to knock this hat off my head. You have 2 hours."

As soon as he said this, everyone went for his head, and were shocked when they didn't hit anything. Ichigo used a shunpo at the last minute to avoid any harm.

Superboy practically launched himself at Ichigo, he was deflected by a powerful flick to the forehead. He was launched back and collided with a wall. The next was Miss Martian, she flew into the air and tried to use telekinesis to remove the hat. However, she failed. Ichigo had stored all of his reiatsu in the hat so it couldn't be taken off that easily. Running in a slow shunpo, Ichigo knocked Miss Martian out. Kid Flash then sped in a circular motion around Ichigo, trying to use the velocity of his speed to knock the hat off. Unfortunately for him, Ichigo put his foot out and K.F tripped on it.

"You have speed, but your reaction time isn't quick enough. At some point you're gonna have to make an emergency stop." Mugetsu criticised the young speedling.

Aqualad was unlucky enough to have Mugetsu kick him over, then he came up with an idea of winning.

"Guys! We have to work together, I understand it now. This was a team building exercise!" At that, everyone face-palmed at how dumb they were for not guessing the most obvious thing ever.

So they all charged at Ichigo, together. Their strategy was amazing, and together they managed to take Ichigo's hat off.

"Congratulations! You have passed your first stage of training! However, it only gets harder now. Never fear, now who's hungry?" At Mugetsu's words, every one saaid 'ME'!

"I could cook us all some cookies!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"That would be great, thank you Miss Martian!" Ichigo thanked the martian superhero.

"Please, call me M'gann or Megan on Earth." She told everyone.

"And you can call me Wally, he's Kaldur and Boy Wonder over there isn't allowed to reveal his identity because Batman said so." Kid Flash spoke up. He was like the Keigo of the group, Kaldur was the Chad, Robin was the Uryu, Megan was the Orihime and Superboy was the Renji. From then on, Ichigo knew that he would get on well with his new subordinates… He thought of them more as friends.

So they all ate together, the team were very curious to see Mugetsu's real face. They were surprised to see that he could eat with the bandages on.

"Good luck out there team! I will see you tomorrow, bye!" And with that Ichigo sunpo-ed into a dark alley so he could transform back into his 'normal' forme.

When he got home, he was greeted by the familiar sound of his computer beeping. "Dang it! I forgot about the book!" Ichigo ran to his bedroom to check his computer. Luckily it was just an alarm to remind him to write his new book- 'Adventures of a Death God: The Quincy who can sing'.

He sa on his head and started playing some random bass lines. They were random, but they were also very good.

Later on...KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Ichigo was in his inner world, teaching Tensa and Shiro to play guitar and drums.

So he stood up and walked to the door. He was greeted by a large bouncer-looking man, he was accompanied by a small important looking man with a gun.

"What can I do for you?" Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"We are here to end your life, Mr. Kurosaki. Your book put my company out of business!" The small man yelled in a grim tone.

"How could a simple book put a company out of business?" Now Ichigo was starting to get annoyed. Did they know that he had a button, which if was pressed, sent an SOS to the cops. All authors had them.

"You have ten seconds to live!" the small man put the gun to Ichigo's head. "1"

Any minute now

"2"

Don't let me down police…

The man was about to say 3, when a police car arrived outside of Ichigo's house.

"You are under arrest under charges of attempted murder. Come with me sir!" The police officer commanded the small man. Obviously annoyed, the little man gave Ichigo his gun, then went with is bouncer with the officer.

"Thank you!" Ichigo called out to the officer.

"It was nothing, us police may not be superheroes, but we still save lives." A heart warming fact that was true. You could be anyone and still save someone.

That night Ichigo just laid there, thinking, pondering over the events that just occurred. He was expecting that… Someone with no brains, a bodyguard and a gun to show up and try to get his head and 'avenge' their company.

In an unknown location, some men were discussing whether or not they should destroy the Justice League's Watch Tower… They decided that they would...

 **Sorry if you don't like my grammar or my style of writing... Still, I try my best! Thank you for the positive support, I will work harder to make this better, then I will post faster and make the story stronger.**


	6. Long Time No See

It was a fairly quiet, non-exciting day in the Soul Society. Soul Reapers doing about their usual routines, souls in the Rukon District were thriving to live. The usual… However 'normal' this may be, they still mourned the loss of the Winter War Hero, Ichigo Kurosaki. Despite the fact he had 'died' for almost four years, his name was remembered and known everywhere. In the Shinigami Academy, they were taught about the Substitute reaper's actions and how he saved the world.

The scientists in the Department of Research and Development were studying the various screens for anything out of the ordinary, or any hollow activities. The Espada remained after Aizen's defeat, and were constantly out for revenge. There were a few exceptions of course, Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra sided with the Soul Reapers for some reason. That's when one scientist found a familiar Reiatsu signature.

"CAPTAIN!" The scientist yelled at the top of his voice. "I FOUND SOMETHING DISTURBING!"

In a burst of Shunpo, the captain of Squad Twelve was right in front of the scientist. "What is so important, you separate me from my Espada specimen?" The scientist then showed Mayuri Kurotsuchi the Reiatsu signature he was looking at. "Impossible! I must tell the Head Captain at once! Then I can get back to dissecting my specien!" The captain then shunpo-ed over to Squad One's barracks.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, what brings you here?" The Head Captain demanded in his usual 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Disobeyed' voice.

"You won't believe what my subordinate found! The Reiatsu signature of Ichigo Kurosaki, and from the looks of it, he is stronger and isn't dead… yet." At those words, Yamamoto commanded this Lieutenant to call all captains and lieutenants to a meeting at once. He even said to bring the Espada that have sided with them and all of Ichigo's friends.

A few minutes later, everyone had arrived. "As you are aware, Ichigo Kurosaki supposedly 'died' three years ago in the final battle against Aizen." There were scattered "Hai's" all around. "Well, we have just received word that Kurosaki is very much among the living and even more powerful than before."

"I wanna fight 'im!" Kenpachi Zaraki yelled, bloodlust clear in his tone.

"That is not the case! Me and my scientists located his whereabouts in a separate dimension, and is currently in a place called 'Happy Harbour." Kurotsuchi explained.

"I will send a search party of his closest friends and allies in order to locate him. Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel, will find him. You will need the assistance of Kisuke Urahara in order to get there… Meeting finished!" And with that, the Head Captain slammed his staff in the ground and everyone left.

(...Time skip…)

"So you're saying, that if we go through here, we will go to Happy Harbour?" Grimmjow asked the resident genius Shop Keeper.

"You will all need these translator bracelets to understand their language. Also, Grimmjow, Nel, Ulquiorra and Rukia, you will all need a gigai. These are special, they allow you to use kido, cero and summon you zanpakuto as well as use sonido or shunpo. Also, it allows you to manipulate reishi and stand in the air… So basically, it's a giagai with all of your spiritual powers.

"Thanks Kisuke. I can't wait to see Itsygo!" Nel was so excited, Orihime had healed her mask and she was now an adult again.

"Keep your mask on." Grimmjow had tried to calm her down… and failed. Resulting in a couple of 'misfired' cero.

"I'm going to kick some sense into that baka… He could've at least called!" To say that Rukia was mad was an understatement. Overtime, she discovered that she had a crush on the War Hero. When Ichigo 'died' she was so depressed, she had even heard Byakuya say that he was tempted to buy her a golden Chappy.

"Enough chat, let's just go. Woman, hold my hand!" Ulquiorra 's monotone, emotionless voice sent shivers down everyone's spine… except from Orihime, Ulquiorra always called her 'woman'. It was his way of saying he loved her.

"Hm!" Grunted Chad in agreement. Uryu also nodded his head.

"Now that's settled, we must get a move on!. The Senkaimon won't stay open forever!" Everyone then started to enter the portal.

(Mount Justice- Happy Harbour)

Robin and Kid Flash entered their base in Mount Justice, they saw Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy gathered around the screen.

"Did you ask him?" Asked Robin. He was so excited, he was literally jumping.

"What did he say?" Added Kid Flash. He too, was just as excited!

"He's arriving now." Aqualad replied. Just like the others, he was also excited.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash exclaimed, just before bolting with Robin and Aqualad to the entrance. When they got there, they say a blur of red, when it slowed down, Red Tornado was standing there. "Red Tornado!"

"Is there a reason as to why you intercepted me outside the cave?" The robotic voice of Red Tornado asked.

Since nobody spoke up, Aqualad did. "We were hoping you had a mission for us." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Unfortunately, mission assignments are Mugetsu's responsibility." Was their answer from the metal powerhouse.

"But it's been over a week-" Robin was about to say more, when he was countered by Red Tornado.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy eachother's company."

"This team is not a social club!" Aqualad, was near the shouting point.

"No, but I was told by Mugetsu that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep yourself busy by familiarising yourself with the cave." Then Red Tornado walked off into Mount Justice.

To say that Robin was annoyed was a lie, he was furious. "Does he think we're falling for this?"

"I'll find out!" Megan then tried to used her telekinetic powers to read Tornado's mind… Only to fail. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine- inorganic, I cannot read his mind." Her tone was apologetic.

"Nice try though!" Kid Flash tried to cheer her up. Then he ruined it… "So… you know what I'm thinking right now?"

An elbow found it's way on KF's rib. "We all know what you're thinking now." Robin was less than impressed by how his friend was behaving.

So annoyed Aqualad said in an equally annoyed tone, "Now we tour the 'Clubhouse'."

"Well, superboy and I live here, so we can play tour guides." Beamed the martian.

Everyone turned to look at Superboy, "Don't look at me!"

"We won't" Kid Flash then turned to Megan again. "A private tour sounds way more fun!"

"She never said private!" Robin yelled.

"Team building- We'll all go!" Aqualad, sick of how this argument would end. All he really wanted was a mission.

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' Everyone turned to face Robin, who was holding the source of the beeping. There, they saw a holographic image of Mugetsu. "Good news! You have a mission. You will investigate an explosion that has caused everyone in the area to flee. Go to these coordinates. Mugetsu out." And with that, The team were finally getting a mission!

"Slight Problem, how do we get there?" Superboy spoke up.

"We can always take my Bio-Ship" Miss Martian suggested. So everyone ventured to the ship. Once everyone was on it, they flew to the provided coordinates.

(Happy Harbour Parking Lot)

"ICHIGO! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Grimmjow tried to lure Ichigo there with the one thing all warriors enjoyed, a good old sparring match.

"Oh, Grimmy, that's not going to work. Sense his Reiatsu!" Nel told her love, Grimmjow.

"Wait, don't call him that, this newspaper has a picture of Ichigo in his Final Getsuga Tenshou form, and they are calling him 'Mugetsu', it may be wise if we called him that too!" Uryu yet again proving to be the brains in the bunch. A grunt from Chad was all he needed to know the man agreed with him.

"What's that there? It's a red flying thing!" Orihime pointed out.

"And it's headed straight for us… SCATTER!" Everyone did as Rukia said, well almost everyone, Ulquiorra stood still and simply caught the large 'red flying thing' in his finger. Same old Ulquiorra!

(Young Justice POV)

"Megan stop, we're going to crash!" Superboy yelled over the clamour going on in the Bio-Ship. Just as he said that, a pale man, with a broken horned helmet, a hole in his neck and two green tattoos coming down from his eyes, caught the ship in his finger.

"Woah! Dude, that guy is creepy, and look at that hole in his chest." Kid Flash's words totally broke the moment of awe of this man's strength.

"We had better call Mugetsu!" Aqualad suggested. So as he called, the others went out to investigate.

"You there, do you know where Mugetsu is?" The man spoke in a cold, emotionless tone.

"What do you want with him?" Robin asked. Everyone got in a battle stance.

"I wish to speak with him, as do the others who came with me." As he said that, a girl with long auburn hair and flower hair-pins, another girl who was tall and had green hair as well as a bone-like mask on her head, a man with blue hair and a hole as well as a jaw-bone like mask, a small girl with raven black hair, a large man and a man with dark hair with glasses and a cross around his wrist appeared.

"Who are you and what do you want with Mugetsu?" Miss Martian asked.

"They are friends!" Everyone turned around to see Mugetsu standing there. "And if you don't mind, we have some catching up to do!" And with that, Mugetsu and his 'friends disappeared in a shunpo/sonido/hirenkyaku.

"Dude, they totally stole my speed!" The young speedster complained as they headed back to Mount Justice.

(Team Bleach POV)

Ichigo took everyone back to his house and then introduced his friends to his band as well as allowing them to train in his training ground. It made them laugh when he did an amazing Urahara impression.

Then they all decided on becoming superheroes too!

 **I know it isn't too exciting, but I wanted to add Ichigo's friends and some Espada to mix it up! As always, please tell me what you thought!.. This story also helped me pass an English assessment... se yeah.**


	7. True Zanpakuto (filler)

**Before the story starts, this is a short filler. I will continue, but I am busy over the holidays. So enjoy this short peice of randomness.**

Quietly training, Ichigo and his friends started their daily exercises. It had been a few months since Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra had found Ichigo in the new dimension.

Ulquiorra was reading, as always. Chad was sparring with Uryu, Orihime was learning healing kido from Rukia and Grimmjow was complaining about how he couldn't fight anyone. Nel was just being herself...

On the other hand, Ichigo was sitting upon a rock in his training ground, just thinking and spacing out. He then felt a tugging sensation, so he exited the real world fro his inner world.

' **Hey Kingy! Tensa wants to tell ya somethin.'** Shiro yelled in his king's face as soon as he entered

'What is it?' Ichigo asked.

' _We have lied to you long enough, I am not your zanpakuto. Shiro is the real Zangetsu. I am a manifestation of your Quincy powers.'_ The young zanpakuto explained.

'T-That's impossible! How can it be? My zanpakuto responds to you." Lost for words, Ichigo could barely speak in his sudden shock.

' _You zanpakuto is a lie, your true zanpakuto isn't what you normally use.'_ Ichigo was even more confused.

Before he could open his mouth to argue, Tensa and Shiro stabbed Ichigo at the same time in the heart. Instead of pain, Ichigo only felt power! As the sensation died down, Ichigo could see a giant trench knife in one hand and a massive khyber knife in the other.

' _These are you true zanpakuto, you've used me long enough, time to use your true power more. Then I will teach you your quincy techniques.'_

And so Ichigo exited his Inner World and found everyone was staring at the dual zanpakuto in his hands.

"Hey Grimmjow! How about a fight?" Ichigo was so excited to test out his 'true' power.

"Did you even have to ask, Strawberry?" Despite how much he hated that nickname, Ichigo was more than ready to fight Grimmjow again.

Time Skip

Whilst everyone was watching the fight, Ulquiorra just sat there, reading. Reading about superheroes. He wondered if trash like that would be a match for him. He also thought about asking Ichigo how to become a superhero, just so he could dispose of the criminal trash.

 **So what do you think of Ichigo getting his true zanpakuto. R &R, tell me what I need to improve. Also, sorry for the one million spelling mistakes and grammar errors. I try to proof-read, but my eyesight ain't the best.**

 **-MBlasterXD**


End file.
